


A Detectives Bet

by imthederpyfox



Series: Detroit: Become Human [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After Good Ending, Angst, Bar, Betting, Dating, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Maybe more - Freeform, Peaceful Route, Smoking, Swearing, as we go along, bet, gavin and connor are competitive, ish, relationships, request, you met kara luther and alice in canada, youre related to kamski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: After the revolution Connor and Gavin learn to tolerate each other - with a push from the other officers.Unfortunately they become very competitive in their 'friendship' and have made a bunch of bets and challenges.On a night out with some of the officers from the precinct that competitive nature comes out again and they decide to bet on who can woo the girl at the bar first. Safe to say this wasn't the Friday night you were planning for.





	1. The Routine

You sipped at your drink and got pulled back into reality as your friends continued chatting.   
You had just wanted to go home tonight after work. You worked in a nearby bar with your friends but none of you enjoyed staying after close, the managed was a bit creepy and while you didn't tend to get along with girls, you and the other waitresses didn't want to be alone with him. So you all usually found yourself in Jimmy's with a couple of drinks and some bar snacks. 

You tended to blank out when they started talking about their boyfriends, their crushes, their home lives. They were very girly and you weren't exactly like that. You were one of the lads most of the time, you always had been. You enjoyed working with them and it was nice that they weren't horrible to you like most girls were, but you weren't exactly into the whole chatting about boys talk. Mainly because your third time being set up this month had gone horribly wrong when you decided to mention your family - particularly your half brother.   
You shook your head, trying to ignore the thoughts of being forever alone as you focused in on Claire, who was asking a question. 

"Did you hear me?" She smiled, tucking a strand of short pastel blue hair behind her ear.   
"Sorry, no." You respond, sighing and turning in your bar stool to face her and Aggie. "What were we talking about?"  
"Claire asked if you met up with number 15 the other day?" Aggie smiled, sipping at her drink. You internally sighed. This was the last thing you wanted to talk about. Your failed love life was always a subject that managed to pop up. "Was he the lucky fella?"  
"God no." You rolled your eyes slightly. "Sorry Claire, I know you're trying but I always mess up set ups." 

Claire chuckled. "Come on, girl, you gotta get out there. Tell you what, we were about to head off, we have an early shift." She stood and placed some money on the bar to pay the tab. "BUT, we want you to stay here and see what happens. There's quite a few guys in here and you never know! Ok, keep hanging in there." She gave you a half hug as a goodbye and you tried not to glare at her choice of words. She was your work friend after all and she only wanted what was best for you.   
"I can't promise anything." You smiled and took another swig of your drink as they both left to go home to their flats with their boyfriends and their other friends while you'll be sat here in Jimmy's waiting for a guy who's never going to come along. 

You patted the bar twice as your friends left. You didn't have a shift until Sunday now so you could stick around for a bit. Might as well get yourself buzzed and then head home to watch YouTube and sleep. It was the usual routine at this point when the others left. You sighed and ran your hand through your hair, smiling to Jimmy as he plonked another drink in front of you. You swivelled in your chair and scoped out the men you definitely weren't going to get with. None of them would come to you and you definitely didn't have the energy to go to them. Your feet hurt after three days of 12 hour shifts and at this point you didn't even know if you could stand. 

You noticed some of the regulars, some of the DPD were over near the toilets, laughing and joking. There weren't many men around your age and you couldn't see most of them anyway, you'd taken off your glasses since your eyes were hurting. You turned back to the bar, rubbed under your eyes - careful of your makeup - and rested your cheek on your hand. You looked to the door and saw Claire and Aggie getting into a taxi, offering you a wave. You lifted your hand in response and sighed. 

Just another day, same old same old.


	2. Deal

"All I'm saying is that robots can't be nearly as good at sex as humans are."   
"Gavin, you're a pig." Tina rolled her eyes at him and earned a laugh from Ben as well. "Plus your logics flawed."  
"No it isn't!" Gavin argued. "Humans can be spontaneous, we don't plan everything."  
"You're only saying all this to get a rise out of Connor." Tina sighed, shaking her head as she drank some of her drink. 

"Yeah, and you two need to pack it in." Hank grumbled, annoyed he'd been dragged out to drinks with the group in the first place. He liked his team, but he enjoyed his own company a lot more. "All these bets and challenges. You're gonna get yourselves hurt."  
"Aww, does the lieutenant care about us?" Gavin smirked.   
"No, you don't realise how much paperwork would be involved and besides, then I'd be two men down." Hank glared at him and finished off his whiskey before standing and heading over to the bar again. 

Connor shook his head slightly as a fond smile came on his face. He knew Hank cared, in his own way and that was good enough for him.   
"Humans probably feel more real anyway, don't want a metal pole sticking in ya, do you Tina?" Gavin continued and Connor thought the urge to groan at his stupidity.   
He turned back to face them. "Actually, we feel just as real as any human, thank you." 

Gavin almost choked on his drink. "Fucking hell, I don't need the details."  
"Then why did you bring it up?" Connor smirked. Gavin sent him a glare.   
"Why did you have to go and get defective?"   
"Deviate." Connor corrected him.   
"Same difference." Gavin rolled his eyes and leant back in his chair, folding his arms. 

"For your information, Detective Reed, I chose to become human simply so that I could watch you suffer." Connor smirked at Gavin's face, copying his stance of leaning back and folding his arms.   
"Phuck you, tincan."   
"Ah, back to that." Connor sighed. "Perhaps we should get you checked to see about sex addiction?" 

Gavin looked like he was ready to jump over the table and punch the Android, but Hank came back and sat down.   
"Can we talk about something else, please?" Ben spoke up at the slight silence that fell over them.

"You weren't still on about that were you?" Hank grumbled. "For the love of god, you two are professionals, NOT children."  
Connor smiled slightly and drank some of his drink to stop himself from laughing. "Sorry, Hank." He mumbled.   
"No you ain't. I know you ain't." Hank sighed, but didn't say anymore for now.

There was a small silence at the table as people sipped their drinks, before Gavin sat forward again. "Come on, humans are definitely better."   
Everyone groaned at him and Tina even threw the small plastic shot glass she had at him.   
"You must be joking." Connor challenged the detective.   
"No I fucking ain't. Humans MUST be better. You lot don't even have to do it."   
"We don't HAVE to, but we do WANT to." Connor drolled, leaning back with a roll of his eyes. 

"Too much information, microwave." Gavin grumbled.   
"Well, you're about to get more." Connor stated, he'd had enough of Reeds bringing this up tonight. "Androids can research anything. In less than a second, I could switch what I'm doing entirely and find all the spots to make somebody finish in mere seconds. Androids know exactly what to do in those situations, where to go, what to say, what to do. Which is more than I can say about most humans." 

Everyone stared at him for a moment. "I know exactly what I'm doing, tincan!" Gavin retorted.   
"Hardly, considering the school you went to didn't have a sex education program and judging by who you are as a person I'd say you learnt most of what you know from porn." Connor smirked, drinking some of his drink and chuckling at the detectives expression.   
"Alright, you wanna prove this once and for all?" Gavin asked, sitting up properly now. "Let's see who's better, at ALL of it. Flirting, one date, sex." He scanned around the bar. 

"Nope, no way, you two are not doing another fucking bet." Hank told them sternly.   
"Who?" Connor asked Gavin, paying no mind to his partners words.   
"That one." Gavin pointed to the girl sat alone at the bar. "Whoever manages to woo her first, take her home and fuck her brains out before the other one can, wins." Gavin smirked as he looked to Connor.   
Connor looked from the girl slowly back to Gavin. He seemed a little nervous.   
"Aww, what's wrong, robodick? Never done it before?" 

Connor glared at him slightly. "I do not appreciate how you speak about women." Was his reply as he pushed his nerves away.   
"So, we got a deal?" Gavin asked, holding his hand forward. Connors eyes didn't leave the detectives as he brought his hand forward.   
"Connor, don't." Hank told him sternly, but the Android shook the other detectives hand.   
"Deal."


End file.
